Chuck E. Cheese
Chuck E. Cheese is a freaky mouse thing who impersonates Chuck Norris. He is Mickey Mouse's brother's father's friend's landlord's neighbor's brother-in-law's best friend's third cousin twice removed. He is also coincidentally Mickey's brother. He is Caillou's idol and best WORST client. He is really stupid because he impersonated Chuck Norris. This made Chuck so mad, he asploded Chuck E. Cheese with a Magnum. Chuck E. Cheese is kinda famous in Derpland and throughout Earth because he created Chuck E. Cheese's. It looks like an innocent pizza place with games but it is really a torture device he uses to steal kids' cheese, souls and money (but mostly souls and money). In exchange for the cheese, souls and money, Chuck gives kids fake tickets which you can exchange for crap cheap prizes that are made from oxygen and spaghetti. He has been rated #1 cheapest guy in all of the UnUniverse. This made Mr. Krabs angry so he turned into Moar Krabs. Freddy Fazbear idolizes this guy, as his worst enemy, and founded his stupid pizza place so that he could be just like Chuck. He failed miserably, but still managed to be just as creepy. He works for Bonzi Buddy. What he does Chuck is the owner and mascot of the ultimate Cool Chuck Place, Chuck E. Cheese. Carefully planting Chuck E. Cheeses' in major neighborhoods since 1977, Chuck E. hopes to one day use the kids' souls for power to defeat Chuck Norris and make the entire world a Cool Chuck Place. At every location, you'll find what appears to be an arcade with tickets and prizes and pizza that tastes like cardboard. However, all this good, cheesy, family fun is all part of Chuck E's plan to destroy the souls of children everywhere. He can't do it alone though. That's why he's enlisted the help of his friends Pasqually, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Helen Henny. When Chuck E. isn't stealing kids' souls, He takes a mouthful of his crappy pizza and takes cocaine, a very dangerous source. KIDS, don't do this at home! Most people are Chuck E Cheese addicts, and end up causing fights. This gives Chuck more opportunity to steal kids' souls, for more power. Caillou is a known bald sociopathic wimp and criminal and even though he is the most Chuckaholic person ever, he likes to burn down Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants for fun or revenge, and he gets OOOOOOOOOOOO GROUNDED GROUNDED SUPER BIG TIME. Sometimes his dad Boris does it to punish Caillou. The Chuck-copolypse On June 30, 2015, Chuck E. found out that Kaylo was coming to a Chuck E Cheese's next to his house, along with other people that were Chuckaholics. This move esclated to a fight, which led to a battle, which led to chaos. What Chuck E. did: * He first disguised himself and gave WaWaWaluigi and WaWaWaPo free turns at the ticket blaster. * He killed them with tacks that were in the ticket blaster. * He angered Chuck Norris and Happycat. * They killed erryone. * The restaurant spontaneously combusted somehow. After the Chuck-copolypse After the Chuck-copolypse, Chuck E. ended up losing his resturant to a group of people who wanted to make a family fun place for kids (Showbiz Pizza Place) Today,Chuck E. works as a bartender in a pub for broken down mascots. Trivia * He sells cheese pizza in his basement, but no one found out yet. * He is bad at his job. * He wants the whole world to be a "Cool Chuck Place", which fortunately didn't happen. (phew!) * However, Amy Rose assumes that the entire world will one day become a Cool Chuck Place. Likes * Awful Pizza * Money * Turning the world into a Cool Chuck Place * Children * Alcohol * Crack Cocaine * Dislikes * Five Nights At Freddy's (for obvious reasons) Category:Guys Category:Freaks Category:Haters Category:Idiots Category:Fat people Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Animals Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Stuff Category:Chuck e cheese villians Category:Things Caillou likes Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Cringe Category:Weirdos Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Pizza Guys